1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to round-table conference technology and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of dynamically auto-tracking a sound source.
2. Description of Related Art
For communication from remote locations, a telephone conference is a convenient method. An electronic device used in the telephone conference provides audio information from participants. If the telephone conference is a round-table conference, the electronic device is preferably able to track active speakers during the conference. The most common way of doing this is by manual control of the electronic device. However, this is inconvenient in practice.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device capable of auto-tracking a sound source, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.